Laundry Day
by silent-five
Summary: Who knew Tide could be such a turn-on? Troyella oneshot, written for Dani aka Pandora147.


**_Laundry Day by Jessa_**

**RATING/GENRE:** M/Smut, Humour

**FANDOM/PAIRING: **High School Musical/Troyella

**SUMMARY:** Who knew Tide could be a turn on?

**DISCLAIMER: **Troy and Gabriella are products of Disney. They use them to scam money off of the parents of small children, I use them to corrupt fanfic readers -- from which I make no profit whatsoever. So really who's more evil in this situation?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **H'okay folks. I'm really ashamed to say this since it is now April, but this oneshot was written for the **Zaangels Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange**. I know -- I'm only four or five months late. I suck. Anyways, this little number was written for **Dani (aka Pandora147)** who deserves a much better Secret Santa than me because she is such a fantastic writer but there you have it. I hope you, and everyone else who reads this, enjoys the latest exploit of our fave couple, Dani... if you happen to come across this junk, lol! Thanks for the amazing stories! (;

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Learning to live with another person can be difficult, especially for an only child like Troy Bolton. Living with his best friend Chad in residence for the first three years of his university experience didn't count. Chad was more like another piece of furniture than anything else, sitting on the couch with his video games and pizza. Give him a basketball game on cable and he was perfectly content. Since Troy's interests and boyish habits ran along similar lines, the only conflicts arose when it came time to decide who had to get up and fetch the next round of food from the mini-fridge.

Living with his girlfriend however, was an entirely different matter. That's not to say that it was all bad, but when a major blowout ensued over a towel on the floor... Let's just say there were times when he wished he had chosen to live by himself.

He and Gabriella had been together since their junior year of high school -- five long years -- and were still going strong. It was no surprise that three years after leaving high school, they felt things were serious enough to find an apartment to share. The pair clicked on every possible level -- emotionally, physically and mentally. Conflict was the furthest thing from either of their minds.

Troy had failed to factor in Gabriella's obsessive compulsive need for organization or her hatred of basketball paraphernalia as a decorating scheme. Where else was Troy supposed to put his basketball autographed by the Knicks but in the center of the mantel? She had far more quirks then simply spending most of their free time together had managed to reveal.

For one thing, everything in the linen closet had to be placed in order of color. If the towels and sheets didn't go from darkest to lightest, there'd be hell to pay.

Even when there was a championship game on TV, Gabriella insisted on watching reruns of Buffy whenever they came on. Her claim was that they were so sporadic that one could never know when you'd get to see the show again. She could recite all the damn episodes by heart already! Troy had practically memorized all seven seasons after only a few months of living with her.

Gabriella lived for frozen peas… which happened to make Troy gag.

She had twenty two different purses -- which to be fair was probably more Sharpay's fault than her own.

She couldn't go to bed unless the hall light was on and their door was open. Even at twenty-one years old, with her athletic and protective boyfriend right beside her, Gabriella Montez was still afraid of the dark.

On one ordinary Thursday morning, Troy was running over all these idiosyncrasies in his head, contemplating another wet towel argument that had taken place the night before and escalated drastically. The end result? An uncomfortable night on the couch. It was hard to believe one innocent little towel had caused so much trouble. A class at the crack of dawn -- also known as 9:30am -- had gotten Troy out of the house before he'd had the chance to clear the air with his girlfriend.

Of course, just to make him as annoyed as humanly possible with the current state of his being, the class had been cancelled due to an emergency in the family of the professor. Knowing the old bat, her small yappy dog -- which Troy was certain was the only family she had to speak of -- had finally gotten what was coming to it and had been kicked by a pissed off student.

It gave him an hour and a half less to plan what he was going to say to Gabriella to make up for some very insensitive remarks about her choice of curtains for their living room. When he stepped through the front door, he was still batting zero in his brain. Apparently his wit and charm would have to do as a defence.

He was so fucked.

She loved those stupid curtains; the very curtains that mocked him from their hangings while he closed the door behind him.

Troy's mind was so full of possible ways to explain himself that at first he didn't notice the racket emanating from the back porch of their ground level apartment. It was music, blasting at a level that was almost inappropriate given the close proximity to their neighbours and the fact that it was not yet noon.

**Kelly, can you handle this?**

**Michelle, can you handle this?**

**Beyonce, can you handle this?**

**I don't think they can handle this, whoo!**

"What the…?" Troy mumbled upon recognizing the noise and where it was coming from.

The door to the back porch was slightly ajar and through the small space between the door and the frame he could pick out Gabriella's passionate voice mingling with the music. It hit him that sometimes she enjoyed listening to music while she folded laundry, though normally that included mellow boho music along the lines of Jewel or Fiona Apple. He smirked as he wondered what sort of mischief his girlfriend got into when she thought she had the house to herself.

Quietly as was humanly possible, he eased the door open bit by bit and was greeted by a most welcome sight -- the back end of Gabriella in flannel PJ shorts that were damn near short enough to be deemed underwear. One of his old t-shirts was draped over her top half, slipping further down her shoulder each time she moved.

And boy, was she moving.

**You gotta do much better**

**If you're gonna dance with me tonight**

**You gotta work your jelly**

**If you're gonna dance with me tonight**

**Read my lips carefully, if you like what you see**

**Move, groove, prove you can hang with me**

**By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me**

**Buckle your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff**

She was folding a shirt, singing and grooving to the pounding beat being emitted by a small stereo on the shelf above the washer. Each deliberate swing of her hips was tantalizing, the view one of Troy's favourites by far. He was glad she was facing away from him so he could ogle without immediate reprimand. Undoubtedly that would come once she became aware of his presence.

By around mid-song, Gabriella was deep into it. Her butt was dipping lower, her arms and upper body moving opposite of her hips to create more complex movement. The shirt in her hand was all but forgotten until she twirled one arm above her head and it swung around like the blades of a helicopter. She let it go and it landed on the umbrella stand in the corner near the back door. Troy had to hold in laughter… that is until her hands started a slow descent from her chest to the hem of the shirt covering her. Tiny fireworks went off inside his head when her body turned slightly -- not enough for her to notice him in the doorway, but enough so that he could observe her twisting side profile.

**I don't think you're ready for this jelly**

**I don't think you're ready for this jelly**

**I don't think you're ready for this**

**'Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe**

Air came to a halt in Troy's lungs while he watched her slowly lift the shirt, exposing the supple and golden skin of her flat stomach. All the times his tongue and hands had run over that fabulous expanse of her body flooded his brain and he instantly itched to repeat the action for the thousandth time. Her ass began to shake faster in conjunction with the song and he didn't know where to look; such a predicament made him wish the good Lord had bestowed several sets of eyes upon him at birth.

The grey cotton material of what was once his shirt hiked up further, urged on by Gabriella's own hand, which also happened to be visibly skimming the skin beneath it. As the shirt rose, so too did a certain part of Troy's anatomy. He was beyond feeling embarrassed that his girlfriend -- halfway clothed at that -- could insight such a strong reaction. He'd stopped wondering how it was possible to be so turned on by one single person a long time ago.

_'Just take the fucking shirt off already!'_ he demanded inside his head.

Finally she slid it up over her arms, swinging it in a circle to the song much as she had the other, though this shirt landed on their cat's litter box. Gabriella didn't seem to notice as she was too caught up in her inadvertent strip tease.

Troy didn't notice either because she happened to be wearing his favourite bra -- a plum colored demi cup stunner that was approximately 85 percent lace. He began to speculate as to whether she was wearing the matching panties and his pants instantly felt about two sizes too small. Much in vein of a Neanderthal, his gaze was glued to her cleavage, made arguably ample by her choice of an undergarment.

"Fuck! Troy!"

The ability to clearly see her cleavage meant that she had to be facing him... and therefore had finally noticed his overly pleased scrutiny. Her arms flew to her chest, regardless of the fact that he was almost as familiar with not only that area but every inch of her body as she was herself. The intense rush of blood to her face indicated how embarrassed she was to be pinched in such a compromising position.

"Um... hi?" he tried lamely, rubbing the back of his neck with his eyes darting back and forth between the floor and -- against his better judgement -- the exposed parts of her body.

"Enjoying the show?"

Oh, yeah. There was definitely anger in her tone. Unfortunately for Troy, in his current position, this only made his desire for her increase.

"Immensely."

The reply was past his lips before a sense of self-preservation could force it back down where it belonged. Gabriella rolled her eyes, letting out a hollow laugh at Troy's ability to be so strikingly _male_.

"You'd better burn it into your memory because its the last you're going to see of _this_ for a while," she snapped, gesturing to her half-naked body.

Troy didn't say a word; he stepped further into the room and closer to his girlfriend whose determined stance shifted minutely. The sudden darkness of his blue gaze gave her pause and though she was loathe to admit it, made her feel weak in the knees. It was a look Gabriella knew well. It almost always lead to both of them without clothing and on top the nearest horizontal surface. As it was, Troy was slowly sliding off his jacket, letting it drop to the floor without a care.

"Troy... I'm serious..."

One side of his mouth quirked up in an annoying yet ridiculously sexy smirk as he continued to advance on her. Gabriella backed up as far as possible, until her path was obstructed by the washing machine and there was nowhere else to go. Troy pressed his long, lean body flush against her, eliciting an involuntary gasp from her throat. His arms grabbed onto the edge of the washer, one of either side of her body, caging her in.

"Are you really?" he asked huskily. His breathing was well above normal speed. Gabriella noticed a second later that hers was as well, betraying her own arousal.

Yet she rolled her eyes to keep up the pretense of being unaffected. Sadly, her boyfriend was not buying what she was selling. Troy Bolton was certainly one of her weak spots, and he was not only fully aware of it, but also not above using it to his advantage.

"We'll be talking about the curtain thing later, buddy," Gabriella panted, trying to maintain at least the guise of control while she acquiesced to the rising sensuality surrounding them.

He chuckled, simply responding with, "Uh huh. Later's good."

Their mouths met somewhere in the middle, immediately partaking in a passionate kiss. Of their own volition, Gabriella's arms found their way around Troy's neck. She stood on her tip toes in order to press her chest against his. Troy brought his hands first to the dip in her lower back before teasingly trailing them up and down her spine. He was forced to crane his neck down almost painfully to kiss her after he began to nibble on her lower lip, turning her legs to Jell-O. A loud squeal broke the kiss for several seconds as Troy gripped Gabriella's thighs and lifted her clear off the floor so she could settle into a sitting position atop the washing machine, amending the height difference between them.

"Much better," Troy mumbled just in time to reclaim her mouth.

"Mmm," she agreed, refusing to break the kiss in order to speak actual words.

Hands started to wander once more, Gabriella's going almost instantly to the hem of Troy's navy blue t-shirt. In one yank, it was off his body and cast aside with the two other shirts and her small, feminine hands resumed more enthused wandering.

Eventually, the kiss had to be broken so that the couple could breathe, but Troy was determined to devour Gabriella in any way possible and moved his mouth down along her jaw to the soft skin of her neck. His teeth were used -- in a gentle, nipping manner -- as a tool for teasing and bringing about sensations that made his girlfriend shiver and whimper for more. A full blown moan escaped her when Troy flicked her earlobe with his tongue, sucking lightly on the supple flesh.

While Gabriella was nice and preoccupied by the ministrations of his mouth, Troy's hands slid up her thighs, coming to a halt at the waistband of her shorts. He hooked his fingers under the elastic and shimmied them down as far as he could. Gabriella realized after a moment, even through a fog of delicious rapture, exactly what his mission was and moved her hips up so she could be free of the garment. Once Troy had taken note of the fact that she was indeed wearing the lace panties that matched his favourite bra, he opted to leave them in place for the time being. The seductive vision she created in the matching lingerie set was one to be savoured.

Gabriella didn't seem to feel the same way about Troy's pants. Her shorts had only just been removed, and Troy had only just latched his lips back onto her neck, when she became intent on unbuckling his belt. It took her a few tries due to his talents of distraction but eventually she was able to push his jeans down over his hips so they pooled at his feet. From there he stepped out of them and kicked them away without a second thought.

Troy's mouth traced a searing path from Gabriella's neck, past her collarbone, to one perfect breast. It was still covered with purple lace but her hardened nipples were easily discernible and he took the opportunity to tug on one with his teeth before lavishing attention on it with his hot tongue through the barrier of the delicate fabric.

"Troy…" Gabriella moaned harshly. Her fingers braided through his hair in an attempt to maximize the pressure he was applying to her nipple by pressing his face into her chest. When she threw her head back, lost in the sensation, Troy tongued a trail from her breast to the perfect column of her now more accessible neck. This made it possible for Troy to skim his hands along her ribcage, around to her back where they made quick work of her bra clasp.

The strapless bra made removal fast and easy, much to both of their satisfaction, and before long his mouth returned to its previous position. Tiny mewls of pleasure bubbled past Gabriella's lips as the hot and practised tongue of her boyfriend swirled around one of her major erogenous zones. Those mewls were one of Troy Bolton's most treasured sounds and he smirked against her skin upon hearing them.

Abandoning her chest, and earning a whimper of disapproval from his girlfriend, Troy pressed wet kisses down her ribs. Gabriella leaned back automatically on her elbows so that he would have better access to her flat stomach which was quickly taken advantage of. Continuing his teasing, Troy slid his tongue along the lace edge of her panty line, making her pant loudly above the sound of water filling the washing machine she was situated on top of.

"Troy…" she whined again, eyes closed and head tossed back. "Baby, please…"

"But you're so sexy when you're all hot and bothered…" he said mischievously.

Her eyes fluttered open, the bitter chocolate irises piercing him with a powerful gaze that sent waves of lust down his spine.

"Use that smart ass mouth for something other than talking."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," he replied, rolling his eyes with an amused grin on his face.

In seconds, Troy had completed step one of fulfilling Gabriella's demand and peeled off her damp underwear, promptly tossing them over his shoulder to join the rest of their shed clothing. The view of her wet and waiting folds caused the tent in Troy's boxers to grow considerably -- to the point where it was verging on uncomfortable.

"Fuck, baby… you're so incredible," he whispered.

Gabriella's legs spread wider on instinct when Troy kneeled before her and lowered his head towards the skin just above her knee. In long, heated laps, he licked his way up her inner thigh until her body was twisting with anticipation on the cold metal surface of the washer. Her hips bucked towards his face of their own accord but he gently set his hands on the curves of her waist so he could take control of the pace.

Without further delay, Troy buried his face in the junction of her thighs, beginning his blissful mission by slowly teasing her inner folds with his tongue. Gabriella's mouth gaped open as she emitted several sharp moans of pure pleasure, her back arching immediately at the attention being lavished on her most intimate center.

"Oh… Oh my God, Troy!" she gasped.

Troy knew her body like the back of his hand and soon began circling around her clit -- but not yet touching the small bud of powerful nerves, totally aware of how it would affect her. He was rewarded with exactly the reaction he was aiming for.

Snapping her head back, Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut in order to concentrate on every little movement of Troy's tongue. The heat was getting so intense; any minute she was sure to burn and yet he continued in this titillating manner for several lengthy moments.

"I need… Oh God… I need it…"

She attempted to move against her boyfriend's firm grip so he would hit her ultimate pleasure point that was throbbing with desperate need. To Gabriella's dismay, Troy would have none of it.

"Wildcat!" she whimpered, frustration etched into his nickname.

The nickname that turned Troy into her willing slave whenever it passed through her plump lips. Damn.

Releasing one side of her hips, his hand made it's way down across the smooth skin where her leg and her pelvis met to join his tongue in it's efforts. In one fluid motion, he slid two digits inside her slick passage and commenced a pumping motion that built with each stroke. His mouth continued to tease her as well -- sucking, finally, at her clitoris.

Gabriella shrieked appreciatively, her hands pulling at her own hair as she found herself engrossed in her quickly approaching climax.

"Troy… Fuck, Troy!" she yelled, not particularly concerning herself with the people in the next apartment over.

A few harsh suctions of Troy's lips and smooth pumps of his fingers later, Gabriella was thrown over the edge, her orgasm hitting her like a sledgehammer wrapped in velvet.

"Oh my God!" she moaned in ecstasy.

Her body tensed, stiff as a board, and then suddenly relaxed. Troy continued to lave gently at Gabriella's pulsing bundle of nerves to prolong the high his girlfriend was experiencing. Long-winded pants and gasps filled the room as she simply lay there, her chest heaving in a way that caught Troy's attention.

Pressing one final kiss to her scorching center, Troy gingerly lifted himself back into a standing position. There was an ache in his knees from his previous position on the floor but one look at Gabriella's trembling body banished it from his thoughts. A different, more pleasurable ache that was situated between his muscular legs took precedence over any discomfort.

After a moment or two in which Troy simply admired her naked form and massaged tender circles on her thighs, Gabriella composed herself enough to lift her body back up into a sitting position on the washing machine. Without another word, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers, slipping her eager tongue inside his mouth.

Troy's arms threaded around her tiny torso and demolished any empty space between them so that their chests were crushed together. Gabriella brought her legs up to intertwine around his lean waist, causing delightful friction between their insanely sensitive lower halves. Simultaneous sounds of passion erupted from the lovers as they bucked against one another, Troy's tongue darting in and out of Gabriella's mouth in an emulation of the act they both urgently wanted to occur with other parts of their anatomy.

"Now," Gabriella panted during a brief pause for oxygen, the only reaction from Troy being an emphatic nod before he claimed her lips once more.

Her slender fingers made quick work of his pesky boxers, pushing them past his hips, down to the floor. Detaching her lips from her boyfriend's, Gabriella locked her eyes on his in a wanton cobalt gaze and, biting temptingly on her swollen bottom lip, grasped his throbbing erection in her palm.

Unable to stop them, Troy's eyes rolled up into his head as she began to stroke her hand up and down his shaft at a steady pace. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and let of a throaty sigh.

When he felt her thumb graze the sensitive head of his penis, Troy knew he couldn't wait another second to be inside the brunette in his arms.

"Gabi…" came his husky whisper.

It was just her name but somehow Gabriella knew what he was really asking and she halted her actions so she could guide his manhood to where they both felt it truly belonged. Troy dusted his lips along her bare shoulder while he slid inside her tight passage, burying himself slowly to the hilt and basking in the feeling of completeness it gave him.

Stupid fights over ugly curtains didn't matter. Neither of them gave a damn about anything in that moment except the way they felt entirely connected to one another. This was it -- there was Troy and there was Gabriella, and that was all there ever needed to be. Fuck the curtains.

Their lovemaking began at a feverish pace -- desire overtook both their bodies and forced them into a hard and fast rhythm. Gabriella's arms snaked under Troy's so she could spread her hands across his glistening shoulder blades and burrow her face into his neck, releasing her gratified cries into his sticky bronzed skin. Troy had his large hands splayed just above her ass so he could direct the thrusts of their hips that would soon make fireworks explode all along their nerve endings.

"Baby… you feel… so damn good," he breathed into her ebony curls.

Gabriella dragged her tongue across the pulse point in Troy's neck as best she could whilst they were moving so wildly together. In return, he peppered kisses on her collarbone, moving eventually down to her cleavage, as far as he could reach.

"Love you… Oh fuck, love you," cried Gabriella, overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment as she clawed at his back with her trimmed nails.

Suddenly Gabriella's spine curved backwards and her inner walls began to convulse, signalling the arrival of her orgasm. The tactile sensation of Gabriella's muscles contracting around his rock hard erection caused Troy to climax a few seconds later inside his love's fiery opening.

"Love you… too…" he groaned.

The couple clung tightly to each other, the only sounds in the laundry room being the washer spinning to a halt and their laboured breathing while they rode out the amazing waves of euphoria rippling through their limp bodies.

Troy broke the silence a few moments later when he lifted his head from where it had been laying on Gabriella's shoulder bestowed a gentle kiss upon her adorable rounded nose.

"I'm sorry I'm such an asshole," he told her sincerely, stroking the backs of his fingers along her delicate jaw line.

Gabriella just shook her head with a sated smile on her face, every single trace of her former irritation now displaced.

"Anyone who can make me feel _that_ good is definitely not an asshole."

"So, an awesome orgasm is the key to your heart?" Troy chuckled teasingly.

"No…" Gabriella responded before she paused to nudge her nose against Troy's. "You are."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**THE END!**


End file.
